When You Find Me
by Random Dice
Summary: "It's rolling around, it's pushing me down." Emma didn't even know the brunette could play piano. Whenever she asked about it, Regina would tell her that she bought it for Henry when he took up piano lessons, but he begged her to let him stop.


**Title:** When You Find Me  
**Fandom:** Once Upon a Time  
**Pairings:** Swan Queen  
**Rating:** K  
**Spoilers:** No.  
**Summary:** "It's rolling around, it's pushing me down." Emma didn't even know the brunette could play piano. Whenever she asked about it, Regina would tell her that she bought it for Henry when he took up piano lessons, but he begged her to let him stop three weeks in.  
**Author's Note:** I checked and there is in fact a piano in Regina's house. I can see it! A prompt from Tumblr: _Regina playing piano?_  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not even Joshua Radin's _When You Find Me_ or Trading Yesterday's _Long Song Requiem._

/

"How are we going to explain this to your Mom?" Emma asked her son as they walked up the concrete walkway to the Mills Manor. Henry shot her a look that proved to Emma that Regina Mills raised this sweet little boy.

"She's your girlfriend, you tell her."

"Whoa kid," Emma stopped him before he could enter the house. "If I tell her, I'm on the couch or at Mary Margaret's and David's," both take a moment to let a displeasing shiver run through them "but if you tell her-"

"I get grounded. I'm not taking the fall for you. Man up and tell her." He told her pointedly and opened the front door. Before either could say a word, piano music softly floated out the door and into their ears.

"What is-" Henry reached up and slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking. He raised a finger to his lips and tiptoed way too dramatically into the house. He motioned Emma to follow. She sighed at the ridiculousness of it, but followed in the same manner.

"Something is said, it sits in my head," Emma nearly gasped at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. Henry turned to glare at her, a full if-you-don't-shut-up-you-have-to-leave glare that had Emma nod in agreement. They quietly made their way through the house to the living room, only poking half their faces around the doorway.

"It's been there too long, it's killing me slow," The voice was low, filled with such sadness that Emma felt it in her heart. Regina's back was too them, but the blonde could see the slight shakes that overtook the Mayor's body. Her head was ducked, her chin touching her chest and her fingers pressed gently on the keys.

"It's rolling around, it's pushing me down." Emma didn't even know the brunette could play piano. Whenever she asked about it, Regina would tell her that she bought it for Henry when he took up piano lessons, but he begged her to let him stop three weeks in. Seeing the familiarity she had with it, it surprised Emma that she hadn't caught Regina playing sooner.

"It's keeping the good part of me closed," The Sheriff glanced down at Henry. His attention was fully on his Mother. Emma could tell that this was special to the boy, she could see it in the way his eyes sparkled.

A horrid noise came from the piano. Regina had slammed her hands on the black and faded white keys, releasing a frustrated scream. The woman at the old brown piano flipped through pages, music sheets, next to her and pulled out a fresh new sheet.

She resettled her fingers on the keys and waited for her internal metronome to fall into place with the music in front of her. "Emily will find a better place to fall asleep." Henry gripped her hand, as if knowing the next words. "She belongs to fairytales that I could never be." The book. Fairytales are good. Good beats evil, against even the most bitter of odds. And in Henry's book, she was evil. The worst kind, next to Rumpelstiltskin.

"The future haunts with memories that I could never have." Emma pushed Henry slightly to move him into the room and was met with little resistance. "And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad." The blonde let Henry go and walked up behind her lover. Without warning, she slid her arms around Regina's defeated form.

She didn't know what caused the usually confident Mayor to hit such a low, but Emma would be damned if she let the woman be there by herself. Regina jumped, the music stopping abruptly. "Keep playing." She commanded softly. Regina was still for a moment, but replaced her hands on the piano when Henry moved to sit next to his Mom on the bench.

The soft, sad melody came back, but a small smile lifted the corners of Regina's lips.

_The End_


End file.
